High power microelectronic package devices can be used as rectifiers or switches in power circuits with large power requirements. In order to design a device capable of handling the large power requirements, the process of stacking many (6-8) die on top of each other within a single package was employed. This die-stacking method increases the chances of visual or electrical failure and makes it more difficult to hit a targeted voltage device. Drawbacks of stacked-die devices are that the package profiles are significantly increased, and lower voltage devices cannot be achieved due to the multiple stack die. Also, the stacked-die device cannot be heatsinked to the board for rectifier or load dump applications. Extreme temperature cycling results in device failure or cracking.
High power devices are typically mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) using conventional through-hole techniques which make the board assembly costly and slow the assembly process. This approach leaves a large footprint on the PCB and precludes devices from being supplied in Tape and-Reel format.
There is desired improved high power devices with a single die to handle high power requirements without multiple stacks in a low profile, surface mount package.